


Lacrosse Bonfires & Drunken Werewolves

by Uthizaar



Series: An Eternity in Your Eyes- Main Story and Smutty Spinoffs! [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Big Dicks, Bottom Liam, Bottom Mason Hewitt, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Cum Eating, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Drunk Werewolves, Edging, First Time, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Lots of Cum, M/M, Mason Hewitt Has a Big Dick, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Precum, Rimming, Rough Sex, Stiles Stilinski Gives Oral Sex, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Liam, Top Mason Hewitt, Top Stiles Stilinski, Underage Drinking, Versatile Liam Dunbar, Versatile Mason Hewitt, Versatile Stiles Stilinski, cum, cum as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uthizaar/pseuds/Uthizaar
Summary: Stiles/Liam/Mason threesome is pretty much what this is, no plot to speak of, and no need to readAn Eternity in Your Eyesbefore this. It is a sexy threesome between these characters, enjoy!





	Lacrosse Bonfires & Drunken Werewolves

**Author's Note:**

> This is essentially an alternative chapter to Chapter 38 of _An Eternity in Your Eyes_ which was, I felt, getting too sexual and flirty for what was meant to be a cute, fluffy story about Stiles and Liam.
> 
> The following story contains unprotected anal sex and rimming, with copious amounts of cum, and flip flop bottoming. See the tags for additional clarity. Please use protection if engaging in this type of activity outside of fantasy _Teen Wolf_ land! And do remember that it is a sexual **fantasy**.
> 
> PSA out of the way, please enjoy and let me know what you think, haven’t written a smut one-shot for the Archive before, and it’s been years since I’ve written anything this long purely for sexual pleasure.

Stiles pulled Liam closer, hand around his waist as the drunken werewolf sagged in his grip and tried to move forward and back, stumbling as he looked unfocused at the ground. He grunted and glanced at his boyfriend. “Hey, Liam, c’mon, keep it together. Scott is going to find out what’s going on. I need you-”

“You’re really hawt, you know?!” Liam slurred drunkenly at him, hands rubbing along Stiles’ naked chest. He giggled when the older teenager brushed his hands away. “Like, really, really, hehe, really hot!”

“Err, yeah, thanks.” Stiles frowned at him, looking up as Mason wandered over to them, his jaw slackening slightly as he took in the sight of the two shirtless teens. “Oh, great, hey Mason, can you, ugh, Liam!”

Mason swallowed and ripped his eyes away from Stiles’ toned torso, moistening his lips as he turned, ab muscles gleaming from the light of the bonfire. He blinked, realizing Stiles was still talking to him, even as Liam smirked at him, almost as if he knew what Mason was doing. “Err, what’s wrong with him? Did someone spike his drink?”

“Uh, yeah!” Stiles nodded furiously, “So, um, don’t drink anything else.”

“Ok. What do we do?”

“Scott is gone to find help. I should-” Stiles stopped as Liam broke away from him, pointing vaguely in Mason’s direction.

“You’re horny.”

“Err, what?” Mason swallowed hard, eyes darting to Stiles and then back at his best friend.

“Mmh, hmm.” Liam nodded, as though pleased with himself, “You want…cock, yeah! Stiles’ cock!”

“Oh god.” Stiles muttered, feeling his cheeks flush. “Liam, can you-”

“Annnnd why wouldn’t you? It’s huge!” Liam spread his arms out, giggling again, voice getting louder. “Like, like, this, uh, this, um, this big! Stiles’ dick is so big and shiny and I want to sit on it, but I don’t think I’m gonna, oof!” He finally stopped talking when Stiles pulled him close and kissed him hard, anything to get him to shut up.

Stiles felt his ears burn bright red as other members of the team and alumni looked over at them, laughing. He broke the kiss, leaving Liam panting, lips wet, and glanced at Mason, his boyfriend’s best friend looking less shocked then he expected. Stiles flicked his gaze down, smirking slightly at the large bulge in Mason’s pants that had grown more prominent after he kissed Liam. “Um, I should go check on Scott, can you look after Liam, please?”

Mason nodded as Stiles thrust the drunk teenager into his arms, leaving them alone. Everyone else had stopped looking their way and he let his hands drift lower on Liam’s naked back, pulling him towards his body. His best friend was shirtless, jeans sinking lower on his hips, the waistband of his CK trunks visible. Mason wetted his lips again, feeling the tanned skin, slick with sweat, pleasantly warm, Liam’s muscles the right mix of hard and soft as his thumb and fore finger caressed and stroked over them. The teenager pulled back slightly, looking at him intently. “What?” Mason asked, guiltily.

“Ma, Mas, Mason, I, I, I, need, ta, to tell you sumting.” Liam slurred at him, tensing his muscles. 

“Ok. Go for it.” He replied, feeling his cock shudder as he finally got to feel Liam’s well-developed arms. “Tell me, you can tell me anything. Is it, err, about Stiles’ cock?”

“Mmm hmm.” Liam nodded solemnly. “It’s my, um, ass, it’s so, ti…tughy…err, tight! Wayyy wayyy wayyy too tight to even get his head in, his, hahaha, head!”

“Oh, err, you’ll have to fix that then, won’t you?” He said, his own trunks pushed to their limits trying to contain his hardon, groaning even more as Liam pushing back against his body. His best friend leaned in closer, nose resting against Mason’s neck, hot alcohol breath on his skin, sending shivers down his spine to his cock, precum slicking down through the fabric and onto his thighs. “Mmh, oh, yeah, Liam.” Mason whispered, ass clenching as he imagined Stiles’ supposedly huge cock inside it even as he and Liam pushed against each other erotically. Liam braced himself against Mason’s shoulder, while his free hand dropped between them, immediately pinching and stroking the bulging cock he found at Mason’s crotch. The teenager moaned, and felt Liam’s lips ghost against his skin, words that only he could hear.

“Mmmh, Stiles, you’re so, so, so, horny, and hard, hehe.” He grinned, hand reaching down Mason’s length as much as he could, fingers pushing between his legs. “Oh, yeah, Stiles, let me feel it, please!”

“Uh, yeah, ok.” Mason nodded quickly, barely able to breathe as Liam practically jerked him off, yelping slightly when the teen unzipped his pants and slipped his hand inside. “Oh man, Liam!”

“Hmm, so warm, so soft!” Liam muttered against his collar bone, tongue tasting his flesh, even as he worked more of his hand inside, feeling the soft cotton bunched around the pulsing heat, “Mmmh, big!” 

“As big as you, err, remember?”

“Bigger, big, heh, head.” Liam grinned again, Mason feeling more precum drench his trunks as Liam squeezed him. He bucked forwards into his friend’s hand, grunting as Liam’s hand slipped further, fingers trying to reach his bulging balls. “Mmmh, let me taste it!”

Mason frowned, not understanding what he meant, but he groaned at the loss of Liam’s hand when he pulled it back towards his face, palm wet. He almost shot his load as Liam sniffed his hand and then licked it, moaning gently. “Oh my god, Liam!”

“Yum!” He grinned devilishly, licking it again. “Sweet, kinda heavy, I want more!”

“Uhh, I wish!” Mason moaned, despite never having found cum particularly hot up until that point. He desperately wanted to push Liam’s face onto his cock and splurge all over and inside him. But then he frowned, noticing how the music had suddenly cut out, and people were beginning to leave. “Oh, shit, I thought the cops turned a blind eye to this party?”

“Umm.” Liam said hesitantly, staring at him uncertainly, as though he was sobering up. “I…”

“Err, never mind.” Mason hurriedly zipped himself back up and put his hands back on Liam’s shoulders, safer territory than his waist, even as his cock yearned for more contact with his friend’s hands and body. He looked back up in time to see Stiles running back to them, the teenager flushed, but his jersey pulled back on, much to Mason’s disappointment. “Did you, err, find him?” He hoped the nerves didn’t show in his voice, or that Liam would realize that he hadn’t been fondling Stiles for the past few minutes. 

“Scott? Err, yeah, kinda.” Stiles looked around nervously. “We need to go, quickly. Can you help me to the Jeep?”

“Sure. We taking him home?”

“No way.” Stiles shook his head as he took Liam’s other arm, supporting him as they walked back to the parking lot. “He said his Mom was at home this evening, I’m pretty sure she’d freak out if she saw him like this. Plus, my Dad will totally blame me for even allowing him to drink, despite, well, it doesn’t matter.” Stiles groaned, “So, we can’t take him there.”

“Oh, well, my house is free.” Mason offered quickly, “Yeah, my folks went antiquing for the weekend!”

“Really? Awesome!” Stiles grinned at him and Mason smiled, as his stomach did backflips, his cock drooled, and ass clenched harder than when Liam was jerking him off. “I can drive, just about, it’s not far, right?”

 

Mason pushed open the door of his bedroom with his foot and helped Stiles carry Liam inside, the teenager having drifted off into a drunken stupor on the drive over. He pointed at the bed, and Stiles deposited him gently onto the duvet, leaving him still shirtless as Mason dropped Liam’s jersey onto a nearby chair. He looked back at Stiles, and then down at Liam, the shorter teen sleeping soundly, his skin rosy and slick with sweat in a way that made Mason’s cock throb, a swift reminder that he hadn’t even got off when his best friend was jerking him earlier. 

“Hmm,” Stiles frowned, looking at his boyfriend. “He looks hot.”

“Agreed!” 

“Flushed, I meant.”

“Right.” Mason nodded, trying for serious and heading straight for leery instead.

Stiles smirked at him anyway, _He has been trying to get into Liam’s pants all evening, why don’t we let him? Mason is pretty hot, hot enough that I’m getting hard! But he’s still fully dressed, I wonder what he’s got under the hood?_ He moistened his lips and gestured at Liam, “So, um, maybe we should take off his trousers, keep him cool?”

“Great idea, Stiles!” Mason knelt on the bed, staring at Liam’s butt. “He’ll be way more comfortable without those, uh, constricting jeans!”

“Yeah.” Stiles grinned wider, noticing the obscene bulge from Mason’s pants, _Hung as fuck, I bet._ His own trunks were bulging and Stiles pushed his cock to the side, unnoticed by Mason. “Here, I’ll get his socks and shoes if you can reach his buckle?”

“Um, sure.” Mason nodded and crept closer to Liam, hands resting on the hot skin of his back, and gently turned him over. His breathing was hard, ragged, hands shaking slightly as he unbuckled the belt and pulled open the buttons of his fly. Mason looked at Stiles as he sank onto the bed across from him. “Done.”

“Good.” Stiles smirked, tongue just pushing the edge of his lips as Mason stared at him, swallowing hard. He reached down and began to pull Liam’s trousers off, tugging them down his legs as his small, well filled trunks came into view, soft cock already bulging out the red fabric. “Hmm.” Stiles grunted, pushing the pants off completely, leaving Liam as close to naked as Mason had ever seen him, or at least as close as he could look at him openly. 

Mason got off the bed as Stiles did the same, Liam turning onto his back fully, one arm thrown behind him, pectoral muscle stretched and his armpit visible. He tried to keep his moan inside his throat, but Mason was almost certain Stiles heard it as he committed as much of Liam’s half naked body to memory as he could, before pulling his eyes away. Liam was still hot though, cheeks flushed, blush reaching down his neck across his collarbones, skin sweaty and shiny in the light thrown out from the lamps, making his tanned skin seem even darker than its normal sun-kissed color. 

Stiles felt himself get even harder as Mason drank in Liam’s body, unable to resist sneaking a hand down to rub his own bulge. Liam’s trunks were filled with his cock, big enough to tent without being hard, and he grinned when Mason moaned softly. _Mmmh, the thoughts of watching you suck off your best friend is pretty damn hot! I wonder…_ Stiles flicked his eyes across Mason’s handsome face and bright eyes, as the younger teenager continued to stare at Liam’s body, his gaze flicking up the non-distinct treasure trail towards Liam’s abs and pecs. 

 

Mason managed to wrench his eyes away at last and looked over at Stiles, his cock pulsing when he saw the teenager’s expression and confident smirk. “Err, do you want a nightcap? I know where they keep the tequila.”

“Hmm.” Stiles laughed suddenly, “I probably shouldn’t mix my liquors.”

“Oh.”

“But, um,” He amended, seeing Mason’s crestfallen expression. “This time I will, as long as you do a few shots with me?”

“Yeah, sure!” Mason disappeared out of the room, and returned quickly with the bottle and three shot glasses. “You know, in case he comes around.”

“Good idea.” Stiles smiled, walking over to him, leaning closer than was necessary as Mason unscrewed the top. “But I don’t think he’s gonna be moving from there for the rest of the night.”

“Haha, yeah. He really likes that bed, always stays there when we hang out or sleep over.” Mason replied, pouring a measure into two of the glasses and handing one to Stiles. “Here. Uh, you can sleep with him tonight.”

“Bottoms up!” Stiles clinked his glass against Mason’s, their fingers brushing each other and then swallowed in one go.

“Yeah.” Mason blinked, feeling the thrill of the contact race down his body and directly into his cock. He hurriedly drank, gasping at the strong liquid, “Argh!”

“Bitter as fuck!” Stiles laughed, grinning at him, refilling both their glasses. “But, hey, where will you sleep?” 

“Err, couch in the living room is comfortable enough-”

“No, no, no.” Stiles shook his head, wincing as he took another straight shot. “It’s your bed, you’re sharing with us, so we should share with you!”

“Yeah, ok, it’ll be like when we sleepover, except, you know, less clothes, since it’s so hot and all.” Mason nodded, drinking again, and shaking his head. “Man, that’s bad!” His tongue darted out and he glanced at Stiles, the way his lips quirked making Mason unknowingly drop his hands in front of his trousers, fingers teasing his tenting cock.

“Yeah, pretty warm in here.” He grinned at Mason, loving how the teen couldn’t stop rubbing himself. “You know, it’s so hot in fact, I’m not sure I can stand it.” Stiles put down his shot glass and pulled his jersey off again, flexing slightly as Mason’s eyes locked onto his torso, not even trying to hide his self-fondling this time, as he openly gripped his thick shaft through his pants. “Do you find it hot, Mason?”

“So hot!” Mason mumbled, looking up to see his eyes twinkle. He stripped off his shirt as fast as he could, heart pounding, feeling an echoing throb in his cock. They moved closer together, Stiles’ eyes roving across his tight dark torso, lingering on the diamond hard nips and lean, jutting abs, smooth pecs that he wanted to rub his hands over. Stiles bit his lip, his cock staining his tenting trunks with enough precum that he felt a wet spot on the front of his jeans. “Hmm.”

“Is what Liam said true? Are you…” He paused, pulse spiking as his eyes found Stiles’ again, “Are you really that big? Like, eight inches big?”

“Uh, I don’t know, dude.” Stiles countered with a smile and gestured at Mason’s bulging member as they moved closer to each other. His hand reached out, fingers brushing the covered head just enough to make him groan, “I’ve always heard that black guys are hung as fuck! You wanna show me if that’s true?”

“Oh, yeah.” Mason groaned needily, thrusting forward, glaring at him as Stiles took his hand back. “I wanna see yours too! Let’s, uh, let’s see together?”

“Sure thing, sexy.” Stiles grinned, unbuckling his belt and pulling his jeans and trunks down in one clean move, freeing his massive dick and grunting as it slapped against his abs. Mason fumbled with his zipper, eyes on Stiles, mouth open, but he eventually managed to pull his trousers and trunks off as Stiles stepped out of his, finally fully naked. “Fuck!”

“Yeah, it’s huge!” Mason whispered.

“Yours too!” Stiles agreed as he closed the space between them again, Mason’s cock was long and thick, the shiny head jutting straight out, as though the smooth heavy balls behind it weighed it down. His body was smooth all the way down, making his dick look even longer and bigger. 

Stiles’ curved at an angle, arcing upwards in a way that made Mason just want to take it down his throat or up his ass immediately. They stared at each other, admiring the view, Liam forgotten for the moment. 

“Huh, I wonder who’s bigger?” Stiles reached for Mason’s waist and pulled them together, grunting as Mason moaned at the contact. “Much better huh?”

Mason nodded, cock twitching at Stiles’ husky voice, bucking slightly as he desired more than just their hips and thighs touching each other. He blinked and then sighed contently when Stiles lined up their cocks, pushing them alongside each other in the opposite way so he could get a better read on their size. “Oh, fuck, Stiles!” Mason cried out, seeing the precum gathered on the shiny head being transferred to Stiles’ shaft as the older teen pressed his cock towards his body. “That is so fucking hot!”

“Hmm, you’ve got the extra inch, I think!” Stiles declared, using his hand to measure it out. “Yup!”

Mason almost spurted his load when Stiles’ fingers brushed along his shaft, like before with Liam, only hotter, more direct. “Oh, Stiles, please, more, please!”

“Haha, we’re only getting started, Mason.” Stiles grinned at him, letting the teen arch upwards into his hand, trying to close his fingers around the girth. “I need you to wait, be patient, because when you cum, I want it to be the best one ever!”

“Mmhh.” He mumbled something, gasping loudly when Stiles’ hand pulled back towards his cock head, lingering there to milk a few more drops of precum from Mason’s eager dick. “Awwww, fuck, man!”

Stiles grinned at him, spreading the precum along the top of his own slick helmet, using the mix to give his aching cock a little release, before letting go and moving forward, capturing Mason’s mouth in his own. Their lips stung as each kissed hard, eager, hungry for more contact, Stiles moaning into his mouth as Mason let his tongue in without resisting, his hands pulling Stiles closer to him, down to touch the tops of his butt cheeks. Stiles grinned against him, and angled their bodies closer together, their large cocks brushing against each other, a mock sword fight as Mason gasped. His hands roamed over the younger guy’s body; exploring and caressing, dipping into the valley of his abs and stomach, pausing at his flat, hard pectoral muscles, and then upwards at the tight, lean biceps as Mason threw a hand behind his neck, flexing. “Mmh, yeah, make a muscle!” Stiles pulled off his mouth with a growl, licking a trail across Mason’s face to his arm and then followed the pull of his pecs down an erect nipple.

“Oh my god, Stiles!” Mason cried out as he felt the older teen’s lips lock around the nip, tongue lashing over the sensitive nub. He groaned as Stiles pulled off it sloppily, leaving a trail of salvia behind, feeling it harden more rigidly than before in the air. Mason gripped Stiles’ hair tight in his hands urging him to taste the other nipple, to make him feel surge of ecstasy again. His head rolled back, cock leaking precum like a faucet, eyes closed, losing himself in pleasure he had never expected. Mason moaned loudly, words falling into unintelligible nonsense as Stiles’ fingers went back to his first nipple, playing with it as he continued to suckle on the other one. 

 

“You like that a lot, huh?” Stiles grinned at him when he pulled off ten minutes later, looking at Mason’s face, lips parted, eyes half-lidded as he nodded numbly. “Hmm, you’re close too, so why don’t we wake the sleeping prince and let him keep you up?” He smirked wickedly and took Mason’s hand, pulling him onto the bed, moving around so he was facing the younger guy over Liam’s body. Their mouths quickly found each other again, kissing deeply, needily, eagerly, their hands briefly feeling each other’s naked torsos before both drifted down to touch Liam’s sweet, warm skin. Together, they massaged his chest and naval, Mason’s hands becoming adventurous and stroking the outline of his best friend’s cock, moaning louder as he felt it slowly waken against his fingers until the lacrosse player’s dick was tenting his trunks at an angle. 

Liam’s eyes began to flutter open, the werewolf frowning as he saw Stiles and Mason making out above him. He lay there for a few seconds, then looked down, brows arching when he saw his best friend’s hand jerking him off through his trunks. His cock throbbed in response to his conscious state, and Liam let out a groan when one of Stiles’ fingers stroked him from his pecs to abs. “Feels nice. But that looks better!” He sat up, watching them break apart, their lips red and wet.

“Uh, Liam,” Mason started, his sudden increase in pulse telling the Beta that he was nervous.

“It’s ok.” He replied, grinning at Stiles and pushing off his trunks, releasing his straining cock. “Why don’t you keep going now you’ve started?”

“Um, ok.” Mason smiled, relief flooding his scent and his warm hand gripped Liam’s hard shaft, making both of them groan a little louder. The werewolf arched higher, brushing his cock against Mason’s head, a dribble of precum shared between them as Stiles watched hungrily. Mason used both hands to massage his cock against Liam’s, grinning as the two boyfriends kissed each other. “That’s so hot, watching you make out!”

“Hmm.” Stiles pulled back as Liam moaned needily. “It’d be even hotter watching two best friends make out. Use plenty of tongue!” He added, moving around to kneel between Liam’s legs as Mason took his place. “Oh, yeah!” Stiles cried out as he saw his boyfriend’s mouth open and his tongue battle visibly with Mason’s, he quickly took his hand off his cock, afraid he would cum and instead wrapped one around Liam’s and the other along Mason’s slick black shaft. He watched them make out excitedly, enthusiastically, Mason’s hands on Liam’s chest and stomach, fingers playing with his nipples, raising them into hard nubs, while the werewolf’s hands kept going lower, brushing across firm, defined abs to finally join Stiles’ hands on his cock. 

Liam pulled back, his lips tingling pleasantly, smiling at Mason, “Mmh, you’re really good at that! I want to see you make out with Stiles again, let me play with your dicks!” He sat up again, rolling onto his knees as Stiles gestured for Mason to lie down. Liam saw Stiles looking at him expectantly. “What?”

“I have an idea.”

“Go on.”

“Mason enjoys getting his nipples sucked and played with,” Stiles grinned at his boyfriend, “While I’m making out with him, why don’t you make out with them?”

Mason groaned eagerly, “Oh, man, please Liam, it’s the hottest thing ever!”

“Ok.” He smirked and waited for Stiles to start kissing his best friend, his cock spasming as he watched their lips part easily, the darkness of Mason’s hand against the pale white of Stiles’ skin somehow making him harder than before. As he lowered himself between Mason’s open legs, Liam could smell the strong, heavy aroma of his friend’s precum, still sweet and cloying, as it spilled from his shiny cock onto his stomach in a never-ending stream. Liam moaned softly as he felt Mason’s cock slide along his abs when he raised his body up just enough for the tip of his tongue to touch the teen’s right nipple. He grinned when Mason shook and yelled his pleasure into Stiles’ mouth. This only encouraged him to take another lick of the sweet nubs, his tongue circling around the darker flesh before engulfing the nipple in his mouth, hearing Mason’s repeated moans above him, and the sudden spasms of his cock against his abs below him. Liam sucked hard, tongue flicking against it for a few seconds, before he quickly pulled off and attacked the other side, repeating the motion until he felt Stiles move off Mason, and his best friend’s low, constant groaning become fully audible.

“I think that’s enough, Liam,” Stiles smirked, jerking his cock slowly as his eyes feasted on the sight in front of him. “We don’t want Mason to cum just yet!”

“Ok,” Liam grunted, pulling off Mason’s chest with one final sloppy kiss. “Mmh, that was actually kinda hot for me too.”

“Liam, fuck!” Mason panted, looking up at them, “Dude, that was awesome!”

“So, are we fucking or what?” Liam said bluntly, sliding his hands down his chest to gather all of Mason’s precum and slicking up his cock with it. He grinned as he heard them both moan at his actions.

“Oh, baby, I want it all!” Stiles replied, flicking his eyes from his boyfriend’s cock over to Mason’s spit-slicked chest and cummy abs. “But, uh, let’s cool things down a bit first. You two ever actually sucked a dick?”

“Pfft, yeah!” Mason said quickly, finding himself on the receiving end of Liam’s disbelieving stare. “What?”

“Err, no, you haven’t.” The werewolf said, shaking his head. He looked at Stiles, “And neither have I.”

“Guess I’m going to have to teach you then!”

 

“Ok, careful with your teeth, cover ‘em, that’s it, Liam, and then just gently take it in, don’t force it all down in one go!” Stiles instructed as he guided his boyfriend’s head towards his cock. He grinned at Mason, kneeling beside them, and gripped Liam’s hair. “Stop. Good, now I’m just gonna rub the head inside your cheek, yeah, like that, you like that, baby?”

“Mmm hmm.” Liam muttered around the thick head, his eyes darting between Stiles and Mason, his tongue eagerly slipping up and down the shaft, more of his boyfriend’s tasty precum leaking into his mouth. He swallowed and tried to take more in, the head hitting the back of his throat, the werewolf gagged, and Stiles pulled out slowly, before pushing back in. “Mmph!”

“It’s ok, just do that for now, Liam.” He continued to hold Mason’s hungry gaze as he guided Liam’s hot, wet mouth over and back along his cock. “Mmh, feels great, Liam, you’re so hot right now! Isn’t that right, Mason?”

“Oh, yeah.” Mason jerked off slowly, his eyes locked onto the way the stiff pole of flesh kept being pulled almost all the way out of Liam’s mouth, before Stiles plunged back in, his best friend taking just a little more of the shaft each time. He groaned, biting his lip as Liam was finally at Stiles’ trimmed pubes, his nose pressing against his boyfriend’s naval. “Man, that is so hot, Liam!”

Liam grunted, his eyes closed as he gave himself up to the sensation of Stiles’ cock deep in his mouth, head in his throat, precum flooding his mouth, as the perfect, unmistakable scent of Stiles was drawn in with every breath. He groaned, resisting as Stiles tried to pull out, wanting the moment to last forever, not caring if he couldn’t breathe. The werewolf wanted his boyfriend to cum in his mouth, paint his face with thick ropes of cum, make his scent one with him. 

“Come on, Liam, you gotta share that pretty mouth of yours!” Stiles finally coaxed his boyfriend into letting him pull out, and directed him towards Mason, grinning as Liam’s eyes lit up once he saw the dark, thick cock standing in front of him. “Haha, gonna turn you into a proper cock hound, Liam!”

“Mmh,” He glanced back at Stiles as he pushed Mason onto his haunches, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “If they all taste as good as yours, Stiles! I bet Mason’s is gonna be good, his precum smells so delicious!”

“Haha, err,” Mason laughed nervously, about to question it when the head of his cock was taken into Liam hot, wet mouth. “Oh fuck! Oh, man, oh, Liam, ahhh!”

Liam grinned around the thick shaft and tongued the head, rewarded by another dribble of his best friend’s copious precum. _Yum!_ He thought as he greedily swallowed and pushed more of Mason’s cock into his mouth, not gagging this time, even though it was longer than Stiles. He closed his eyes again, not seeing the euphoric look Mason gave Stiles.

“This is so hot, I don’t know much longer I can last, Stiles!”

“Huh, well, we’re teenagers, I’m pretty sure you’ll be just as hard after we play our next game.” He grinned suggestively at Mason.

“There’s more?!”

“Oh, yeah,” Stiles leaned in, kissing a trail along his jaw towards his ear, whispering loudly enough for both Mason and Liam to hear him. “We’re not fucking until I get to taste that delicious chocolate ass of yours!”

“Uhhhh!” Mason grunted, his imagination going crazy at the thoughts those words brought him. “Fuck, Stiles, I’m-I can’t, oh fuck, Liam, I’m cumming!” He cried out, trying to warn his best friend, even as the first volley shot from his cock, plastering the back of Liam’s throat, and then the rest spewed out, covering the werewolf’s face as Liam pulled off, mouth eagerly held open, catching the stray ropes of cum that didn’t drench his face and hair. “Uhhh! Fucking, yeah!”

“Oh, yeah, Mason!” Liam muttered, eyes closed as the warm salty rain splashed against his face. He reached down and jerked his own cock, though stopped himself from shooting too, tongue darting out to taste the cum that started to stream down his neck and chest. 

“Liam, hey, get up, let me taste!” Stiles urged him upright, licking a strip down his boyfriend’s smooth cheeks, grinning as he looked at Mason, the teenager’s O face still intact. “Mmh, yeah, delicious!”

“Uh, fuck, guys,” Mason grunted, his slick wet cock staying hard as he watched Liam and Stiles kiss each other, swapping his cum between them. “I think I’ll blow again!”

“Well, we can’t have that, huh, Liam?” Stiles kissed him lightly on the lips, swallowing and then reaching down to jerk his boyfriend off. “Get on your back.”

“Ok.” Liam moved to comply, letting his legs fall open, smile tugging his lips. “You want me to suck you again?”

“Yeah, kinda.” Stiles grinned, “Hey, Mason, think you caught enough of those lessons to try some practical on Liam?”

“Hell yeah!” Mason eagerly agreed, getting onto his stomach between Liam’s legs, his hand already jerking his friend off. “What about you?”

“Well, you do like sucking me, don’t you, baby?” Stiles directed his question at Liam, seeing his boyfriend nod vigorously. “So, I better indulge him now, so I can taste your ass later.” He grinned wider at Mason’s expression and moved around the bed so his cock and balls were over Liam’s face, lowering his dick into his boyfriend’s wide-open mouth. “Mmmh, does taste good?”

Liam nodded again, one hand reaching up to fondle Stiles’ heavy balls, the other supporting himself on his ass. The werewolf took a deep breath, savouring the sweetness of Mason’s cum in the air as it mixed with the proximity of Stiles’ intoxicating scent. He sucked eagerly, urging his boyfriend to start fucking his mouth, loving every downward stroke as Stiles’ balls were pressed against his nose.

“Go on, Mason, take him into your mouth!” Stiles instructed, moaning softly as he pulled out of Liam’s heat and watched Mason lick the head. “Oh, yeah!”

Liam grunted, eyes flicking open as his best friend’s tongue slathered the head of his cock in his spit, and almost choked on Stiles’ thick cock when Mason’s mouth engulfed him. _Ah!_

Mason hummed as he pushed as much of Liam’s dick inside his mouth and throat as he could manage. Even though he was not as long as either himself or Stiles, Liam’s was thick and heavy, the type of cock he saw in porn a lot, with a flared head that he enjoyed sucking on as he pulled slowly back up. Mason’s eyes trailed up Liam’s shivering, sweating torso, further up to where his best friend was sucking Stiles’ cock with as much energy and passion as before, and still further up to the older teenager. He felt his cock twitch back to its full length when their eyes met, and Mason slurped on Liam’s cock head a little harder, his gaze locked onto the way Stiles’ mouth was open, lips parted, tongue rolling around the edges. _He wants to put that tongue in my ass!_ The excited thought made Mason grind against the bed, his ass cheeks flexing and clenching. 

“Oh man, Mason, your ass looks so fine right now!” Stiles called out, his eyes connecting with him. “Do you wanna move to that now, or will we make Liam shoot his load all over your face? That would be one hot contrast!”

“Mmh, fuck yeah!” Mason mumbled around his full mouth, pulling off Liam’s cock with a wet pop. “That sounds hot, and it was really awesome watching myself cum on his face.”

Stiles withdrew his cock from his boyfriend’s mouth and kissed him, slowing raising his head so he was half sitting up, abs bunching as Stiles slid down behind him. “You wanna do that, Liam? You come all over your best friend’s face?”

“Uh huh.” The werewolf nodded eagerly, bright eyes staring lustfully at him. “You gotta kiss me though!”

“Easy,” He grinned, pushing his tongue into Liam’s mouth, feeling a cascade of sparks rush down his spine as his boyfriend kissed him back hard, sucking on his tongue. Stiles reached his hands down Liam’s torso, pausing to flick his hard nipples long enough that he moaned and arched upwards, burying his cock deeper into Mason wet mouth. He kept one hand playing with the sensitive nubs while the other stretched down to take Mason’s hand, both of them jerking Liam off, even while Mason kept the head between his lips, wanting to taste the first drops of his friend’s cum. 

“Mmmh!” Liam groaned loudly, pulling away from Stiles’ kiss, his balls tightening. “I’m gonna cum, Mason!”

“Give me a taste, dude!” He urged his best friend on, pulling off for a moment to lick a strip from Liam’s cock head to his balls and back up again, just in time to catch the first three spurts on his tongue. “Aw, yeah, Liam!” Mason cried out, his and Stiles’ hands moving rapidly to jerk him off, glorying in the seemingly unending torrent of Liam’s creamy cum that spilled across his face and hair, he raised himself up, responding to Stiles’ hands on his arms. “Fuck, dude, how much cum do you have?!” Mason exclaimed as another shot hit his chest and nipple. He couldn’t resist using the cum to rub his nip back into hardness and returned the expressions of pleasure on both Stiles and Liam’s faces. “That’s pretty hot, right?”

“I wanna suck ‘em again!” Liam moaned, sitting up as the last of his cum dribbled into a mess on his belly button, but he frowned, looking back at Stiles. “Aren’t you gonna cum?”

“Oh, trust me, I want to!” He grinned, leaning over him to kiss Mason, tasting Liam’s cum on the teen’s tongue. “Mmh, you taste good! But, uh, I’m gonna wait, and get you two back to full strength.”

 

“I’m already pretty hard, Stiles.” Mason assured him, getting onto his knees to show off his long cock, sticking straight out again. He wiped the cum from his face, seeing how Liam’s eyes darted to where he smeared it on the bed sheets. “Besides, you said you wanted to…” Mason hesitated, embarrassed, but he smiled when Stiles grinned at him.

“Yeah, it’s the best way to get you both prepped!” Stiles said, jerking himself slowly and licking his lips as he shuffled around behind Mason. He gently pushed him over onto all fours and drank in the sight of Mason’s smooth, dark ass, tight and muscular, yet soft to the touch as he reached out and massaged the twin globes. He grinned when he heard Mason moan, and looked at Liam. “You done any ass play before?”

“No.” Liam shook his head, looking between Mason’s pleasurable expression and the hungry look in Stiles’ eyes. 

“Err, kinda, yeah.” Mason admitted, rocking back into Stiles’ hands, grunting as his ass cheeks were gripped tight and spread. “Ah, yeah, Stiles!”

“What have you done, Mason?” Stiles whispered as he lowered himself behind him, pulling the cheeks wide again to another chorus of moans. He licked his lips as the tight, smooth pucker came into view, Mason’s ass was utterly hairless and clean. “Mmh, tell us what a naughty boy you’ve been!” Stiles slapped a cheek softly as Mason moaned louder.

“Ah! Yeah, I’ve, uh, used my fingers and lube!”

“How many?” Liam asked, lying on his side, jerking his cock as it quickly re-inflated, looking at Mason.

“Three! It’s good, but I want something thicker, longer!”

“I think we can get you that, huh, Liam?” Stiles smirked and pushed Mason’s head down, letting his chest sink onto the bed as his ass was more prominently displayed, legs widening so Stiles got a better look at his hole. “Mmh, looks good!”

Mason shivered as he felt Stiles’ warm breath tickle the sensitive skin along his crack, the older teen’s hands on his cheeks, pulling them wide enough to hurt pleasurably. He heard Stiles laugh softly as his ass clenched suddenly, his desire and lust and fantasy clashing together. “C’mon…”

“Ok!” Stiles grinned and leaned in, delivering a small lick around Mason’s hole, feeling him shudder and gasp, back arching and cock resuming its previous waterfall of precum. Stiles looked over at his boyfriend, “Don’t worry, Liam, I wanna taste you both tonight!”

“Sounds hot.” He replied, glancing at Mason’s face and feeling his cock throb in response to his best friend’s open mouth and half-closed eyes. “Looks like it feels really hot too!”

Mason grunted and then moaned breathlessly as Stiles licked him again, this time his tongue trailed lazily down his crack, across his clenching pucker and along his perineum to his smooth balls. “OH MY GOD!”

“You like that, huh?” Stiles smirked and, pushed Mason to roll over, “I want to see your face when I finally fuck you with my tongue!”

Mason quickly got onto his back, rocking his legs back and holding them up, his ass cheeks firming and hole more exposed than before. He adjusted his grip to hold his legs better and glanced at Liam with a grin. “This is awesome!”

“Mmh, yeah.” Liam agreed, stroking his cock faster now, moving down to get a better viewing angle as Stiles resumed his position between Mason’s ass cheeks, his cock pressing into the bed.

Stiles waited until Mason relaxed slightly, and licked the area around his smooth pucker instead, his cock throbbing as he heard him cry out, moaning his name and other words that got lost in the whirlpool of emotive sounds. After a few minutes of Stiles making out with his ass, Mason’s clenching hole winked open and Stiles dived on it, thrusting his tongue inside.

“AHH! Stiles! Oh, my, oh, ah, aw, yeah, oh, keep, hah, oh!” Mason’s breathless voice urged Stiles on and Liam looked up at his best friend, seeing his eyes closed, dark skin slick with sweat. He looked down at his boyfriend, lips parting as he saw Stiles’ tongue flick in and out, wet and messy and oh so hot. Liam reached over, helping to keep Mason’s legs up as his arms began to give out, making his ass easier for Stiles to access. He grunted, straddling Mason, their cocks rubbing against each other, slicked up from their precum again. 

“Oh, man, Mason, you’re such a leaker!”

“You know you love it! Ahhhh!” Mason managed between gasps and grunts, grinding his ass further onto Stiles’ face, wanting to get as much of the teen’s warm wet tongue inside, groaning louder as he felt Stiles lick his hole repeatedly, widening him, opening him up, and then drilling back down into him with his tongue. _I don’t know how much more of this I can stand!_ Mason thought to himself, opening his eyes to see Liam’s pert, firm butt waving in his face. _Oh, yeah, that would be so hot!_ He reached down and urged his best friend to move back towards him. “C’mon Liam, sit on my face! Let me taste your tight ass!”

Stiles blinked, hearing Mason’s low, desperate growl, breaking from his sloppy assault on the gaping pucker to look up at his boyfriend, his eyes bright yellow and mouth open. He hesitated for a moment, wondering if he should warn Mason, but Liam snapped back to his controlled form and instead ground his ass on Mason’s darting tongue. Stiles could just see the tip flicking rapidly across his boyfriend’s hole and the sight caused him to renew his own attack with extra vigour, this time adding a finger to the mix, grinning as the digit slipped easily inside.

Mason moaned into Liam’s tight ass, his best friend rocking back and forth across his face, his senses turned up to eleven as Stiles began to probe his hole with tongue and fingers, he grunted loudly and thrust his tongue deep into Liam.

Liam hissed, his cock dripping precum onto Mason’s chest as he felt his tongue push inside his pulsating ring of flesh, fireworks exploding behind his closed lids. But as much as he enjoyed his best friend giving him his first taste of such sensual pleasure, Liam wanted Stiles to do it instead. “W-Wait!” He muttered, voice unsteady as Mason’s wet lips pressed against the sides of his winking rosebud. “Ah, Mason, hang on, wait, wait, wait!”

Mason frowned, but pulled back, glancing down as Stiles stopped too. “What is it? Don’t you like it?”

“Oh, I love it!” He bit his lip, finger inching down to feel the wetness around his crack. Liam looked at Stiles, “I just want him to, uh…”

“Ok, I understand.” Mason nodded, watching Liam roll over onto his stomach. He smirked, an idea springing into his mind as Stiles repositioned himself behind his boyfriend. “Hey, Liam?”

“Yeah?”

“I really liked Stiles’ tongue in my ass, it felt sooo good, so, I know you’re gonna enjoy it!” He got onto his knees, thick cock hard and shiny again. “But I’ll miss not having something back there. Do you think you might want to give it a go?” Mason looked at Liam, holding his breath until his best friend nodded.

“Yeah, I’ll try.” Liam glanced back at Stiles, sharing his smile and parted his legs, thrusting his ass into Stiles’ face, groaning as his boyfriend quickly gripped and spread his cheeks. “Oh! Ah, feels good, Stiles!”

“You just wait!” Stiles grinned at Mason, watching his dark ass lowering in front of Liam, cheeks still wet and glistening from his tongue. He felt his cock ache, begging for release, but Stiles resisted the urge to touch it, knowing that even a single stroke would have him spraying his load all over Liam’s tight ass. The thought made his spine tingle and Stiles dove forward, pressing his tongue along Liam’s crack, not as smooth as Mason’s dark channel, but there was something almost hotter about that for Stiles. Liam bucked and shivered back against him when he probed his tight hole with the tip of his tongue, tasting the inside of the ring, feeling less resistance after Mason’s earlier assault at the gates. Stiles directed his gaze up along Liam’s back, moaning into his ass when he saw his boyfriend’s face pressing into Mason’s butt. “So hot!” He groaned, words lost as he flicked his tongue in and out of Liam’s hole, hearing him yell loudly, the exact words muffled.

“Aw, yeah, Liam, lick it good!” Mason bounced back and forth as his best friend held his tongue out straight, dipping it into his ass with ease, although he groaned louder when Liam began to curl his tongue just before exit. “Ah! Oh, yeah, Liam! That’s so hot! Kiss my ass! Let me feel your-oh! Yeah!”

Liam grinned and licked a long, wet strip from Mason’s ass down to his balls, feeling his own hole clench around Stiles’ tongue. He gasped as he felt a deeper intrusion; one of Stiles’ fingers pushing into his ass alongside his tongue. It didn’t hurt, like he had expected, just an extra sensation to engulf his already overwhelmed senses. “Ah! Fuck Stiles, you trying to make me cum again?”

Stiles stopped what he was doing and caught his boyfriend’s gaze. “Are you close?”

“Kinda.” The werewolf panted.

“Hmm.” The older teen paused, glancing down at Liam’s loose hole, his finger slipping easily in and out. He nodded to himself and got off his stomach, “Ok guys, why don’t we take this to the final level?”

“Fucking?!” Liam asked eagerly, as Mason laughed. 

“Well, I guess so, Stiles has had what he wanted all along, right?”

“Yeah.” Stiles grinned at him. “You said you had lube, right?”

“Over here.” Mason scrambled towards his night stand, digging through the contents of the drawer, until he found the bottle. “Gotta hide it, you know?”

“Yeah.” Stiles took it from him and smiled at Liam, “You wanna go first?”

Liam thought about it for a minute as he sized up the two cocks in front of him. He grinned suddenly at Mason. “You know what would be really hot, Mason?”

“What?”

“Watching Stiles fuck you. I mean, he’s already got your ass ready, and it would be such a turn on watching my boyfriend screw my best friend!” 

Mason half smiled, shaking his head. He looked at Stiles quickly, “I’m agreeing with him, this is not me refusing!”

“Sounds good.” Stiles ran his eyes over the teen’s body hungrily and gave his cock a quick stroke, his balls tingling in anticipation. “Get down on all fours.”

 

Mason gasped as the lube touched his ass, “Ah, cold!”

“It’ll warm up.” Stiles rubbed the small of his back reassuringly as he pressed two fingers inside Mason’s hole, feeling no resistance. He glanced at Liam sitting across from them, idly jerking his cock, and grinned. “Don’t worry Mason, relax, you’re gonna enjoy it.”

“I’m not nervous.” He replied, rocking back on Stiles’ fingers as a third slipped inside. “Oh, that’s good. I just want more!”

“Ok, ok, haha.” Stiles laughed and pointed his already lubed cock towards Mason’s dark valley, his other hand moving around to steady himself on the muscular ass cheeks. He inched forward, teasing him with just the head, sucking in a breath as it pressed against the loose pucker. “You ready?”

“Yes! I’ve been ready for the last five-ah!” Mason let out a sudden grunt and groan as Stiles pushed inside him without warning. “Oh! Ah, oh wow.”

“You ok?” Stiles asked him, stopping with half his shaft inside the teen’s ass. “You want me to pull out?”

“No, no, go deeper, fill me Stiles! I wanna feel it! I wanna feel full!” He begged, eyes closed, head and back arched, pushing his ass down Stiles’ thick cock, grinning suddenly as he felt short pubes brushing against his smooth cheeks. “Yeah! Oh! Oh, ah, that’s, so, oh, yeah!”

Liam got up and shuffled closer, hand not leaving his cock, in order to see his boyfriend’s pale shaft slowly withdraw from between Mason’s dark ass. “Wow, that is hot!”

“Wait until you’re feeling it, dude!” Mason groaned, bucking back as Stiles pushed into him again. “Aw yeah! Harder, Stiles! C’mon, man, fuck me like you mean it!”

“Err, I just-”

“I can take it!” Mason interrupted him loudly, “Really give it to me, pound my ass, I want you to fucking rail me!”

“As you wish.” Stiles shared a smirk with Liam and gripped Mason’s hips harder, thrusting forward quickly, before pulling out rapidly and then slamming back into his ass, the bed creaking underneath them as the sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room. “Ah, yeah! You like that, Mason? Is that what you want? You like this big dick filling your ass?!”

“Yeah!” Mason cried out breathlessly.

“I can’t hear you!”

“I love it! I fucking love it! Ram me harder, Stiles!” Mason shouted, feeling his cock tremble underneath him, but he didn’t want to cum again, not yet. “I need it on both ends! Fill me on both ends! Liam, please!”

Liam saw Stiles nod at him and he quickly moved around to Mason’s face. “What do you-mmph!” His words were cut off as his best friend quickly grabbed his cock and stuffed it into his mouth. “Oh, Mason!”

Stiles grunted, increasing his pace, thrusting rapidly in and out of Mason’s ass, hearing him groan and moan and mumble around Liam’s thick cock, even as his out breath came in short sharp gasps. He paused, buried deep inside Mason to reach a hand around and jerk him off quickly, the teenager’s cock slick with the seemingly unending flood of precum running out of his slit. “A few minutes more, Mason,” Stiles said to him, voice low and filled with lust. “I don’t want you to cum yet, you gotta fuck me, and you gotta shove that massive cock of yours into my boyfriend’s tight little ass!” He grinned as both of the guys in front of him groaned in response, and resumed slamming his cock in and out of Mason’s well-used hole.

“Wait!” Mason pulled off Liam’s cock, looking up at him, and then back at Stiles. “Well, keep fucking me! Yeah, feels so good. I do want to have your ass, Liam, but I want you to fuck me too! You’re not as long as Stiles, but you’re thicker, and I want, I _need_ that thickness inside me, will you do it?”

Liam licked his lips eagerly, one hand caressing the side of Mason’s face, their eyes locking on, even as he slowly rubbed his wet cock against his best friend’s full lips. “Mmh, ok.” He got up, moving back towards his ass, hearing him groan as Stiles pulled out slowly, looking down to see Mason’s hole gaping open, somehow making his cock tingle even more. Liam kissed Stiles quickly, and grabbed the bottle of lube, greasing himself up. “Ok. I’m gonna go in now.”

“Long, even strokes, baby.” Stiles told him, taking his position near Mason’s mouth. “You sucking me, then?”

“I had a different idea.” Mason grinned eagerly at him, sticking out his tongue. “I never got to taste your ass!”

“Well, I’m not gonna turn that down!” Stiles grinned and turned around, calling over his shoulder. “Wait until his tongue is on my asshole, and then push into him, Liam. Nice and hard!”

“Right.” Liam nodded, his attention fixed on his best friend’s ass, just waiting for his attention. He touched the flared head of his cock to the rim of Mason’s puckered hole, groaning as heat washed across his lubed helmet. “Are you nearly there, Stiles, Mason? I don’t know how much longer I can hold out, I’m practically cumming already!”

“Well, don’t.” Mason barked, voice muffled as he pressed his face against Stiles’ smooth crack. “If you’re gonna cum I want you inside me!”

“Now, Liam!” Stiles cried out as Mason’s tongue touched the band of sensitive muscle around his hole. “Aw, yeah, awesome!” He felt Mason buck forward, tongue pushing deep inside as Liam rammed his cock into his best friend’s willing ass. “How is it, baby?”

“So good! Like, tight, but not, it’s, it’s awesome!” Liam replied, thrusting his entire body forward until he was completely buried in Mason’s ass, the contrast of his dark butt cheeks against his own tanned abs made his cock shudder pleasurably. He pulled back out slowly, and pushed in again, following Stiles’ advice of long, even strokes, but soon he felt himself speeding up, responding to Mason’s moans and cries of pleasure, the way his friend pushed back hard when Liam drove his cock into him, the way Mason’s ass tightened around his head whenever he tried to pull back out, milking his slit of whatever precum was there. Liam groaned and gave into the desire to go faster, picking up his pace until he was jackhammering into Mason’s ass, black cheeks bouncing and quivering as Liam pushed his cock in and out with wild abandon.

Stiles grinned, not resisting the motion as they collided with each other, until Liam suddenly stopped and Mason pulled his tongue from between his cheeks. “Are you cumming?”

“Holding off!” Liam whispered eyes shut tight, and he pulled out of Mason’s ass, quickly releasing his cock. “I want cum while being fucked.”

“Best way!” Stiles smiled at him, gesturing for Mason to lie down, watching as the long, black cock rose between his legs like an Egyptian obelisk. “I’m not sure your ass is quite ready for his cock just yet.” 

“It’s big.” Liam agreed, but he bit his lip and nodded at Stiles, “I can take yours, I’ll be, I can, you know?”

“I know.” _Werewolf healing powers coming in handy!_ Stiles thought to himself as he grabbed the lube bottle, tipping a generous portion onto his hands. “You might still be too tight, but I want to ride that stallion!” He grinned at Mason and started lubing his hole at the same time as his cock. 

“Really?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna fuck Liam, getting him ready for you, and you’re gonna fill me!” 

“Nice!” Mason grinned and licked a finger, trailing the digit down and across his hard nipples as Stiles lubed his hard cock for him. “Oh, that feels good, Stiles! Your ass still felt pretty tight against my tongue though.”

“I can handle it, you’ve been using your fingers while I, err, well, let’s just say the new batons for the Sheriff’s Station are one short!” He laughed at their expressions; Mason’s shocked, Liam’s jealous. “I’ll sit on Mason first, then you climb onto me, ok?”

Liam nodded, stroking himself again as his desire to cum faded down to a more manageable burn. He watched as Stiles faced Liam, lowering his ass closer to Mason’s, his best friend holding the base of his cock straight as it pushed against Stiles’ smooth ass, cheeks open, hole lubed and ready. The werewolf moaned in his throat as the light, tan head of Mason’s slick cock pushed inside, hearing both of their mutual groans of satisfaction, even as Stiles kept sliding down the darker, harder shaft of Mason’s dick. “That’s so unbelievably hot!”

“Uh, yeah, just a little…ok! Oh, yeah, you’re so big!” Stiles cried out, bouncing slightly as he got used to the intrusion. He looked over at Liam, “You ready?”

“Yeah.” The werewolf nodded slowly, but Stiles smiled at him. “What?”

“Don’t be nervous, just relax, enjoy it.”

“I will.” Liam followed his boyfriend’s lead, facing Mason and guided himself down to Stiles’ cock, blinking as the slick tip touched against his ass. “Ah!”

“You ok? We take it slowly, gently, inch by inch.” Stiles whispered to him, glancing down to see Mason nod in support. “We got all night, Liam, that’s it. There’s gonna be a sting at first, ready? Ok.” He pushed up at the same time as the werewolf dropped himself down, Stiles’ flared cock head pressing against Liam’s hole, meeting resistance for a moment before lube and gravity won out and he entered him.

“Ah!” Liam winced, tensing up at the sudden intrusion, but he slowly relaxed as he felt Stiles kiss a trail up his spine, hands rubbing circles against his firm ass cheeks. “Ok, ok, I’m good.” He took a breath, releasing it slowly as he pushed the rest of Stiles’ cock into his ass, groaning and moaning as it filled him so perfectly. Liam glanced down at Mason below them, his lips pulling into a grin to mirror his best friend. “This is awesome, and so hot!”

“Yeah, Liam, you’re dripping precum on my chest!” He reached over and smeared the clear liquid across his nipples, teasing the hard nubs of flesh repeatedly as the boyfriends began to move up and down, his own cock sliding in and out of Stiles’ ass with just enough resistance to make him groan. “Mmh!”

Stiles held onto Liam firmly, bouncing up and down on Mason’s long cock as his own was still buried in the werewolf. He grinned, hearing them both groan and move against him, he pressed his lips to Liam’s neck as his boyfriend pressed his head back towards Stiles, licking a strip of the sweet, tanned skin, and feeling the yell of pleasure bubbling up inside him before it was released.

“Oh yeah! Oh, Stiles, oh, ah, aw yeah! I’m ready, let’s go faster!” Liam combined the motion of his legs with the springiness of the mattress to propel himself up and down Stiles’ thick shaft with increasing speed, the pain replaced with the best pleasure he had ever felt. He rolled his head back upright and looked down their bodies and almost came when he caught sight of Mason’s face, lips formed into a silent “O”, body slick with sweat, skin a shiny ebony that made his cock twitch at the thoughts of covering him in creamy white cum. Liam winced suddenly as Stiles twisted one of his nipples ruthlessly. “Argh!”

“Nope! You’re not cumming yet!” Stiles pushed him off, and rolled himself to one side with a grunt as Mason’s big dick slipped out of his ass. “Either of you!”

“What?” Liam demanded, ignoring the pain from the abrupt dismount. “C’mon Stiles, I need to cum!” He begged, voice turning into a whine, the scent of cum and precum and arousal mixing together into an unquenchable thirst that he needed to sate immediately. “Please!”

“Yeah, what the hell, Stiles?” Mason glared at him, confused, his cock practically pulsing from the continued edging. “We were so close!”

“I know.” He grinned smugly, “But I wanted to wait until the very last moment, when I was sure Liam had adjusted to a big cock inside him!”

“Why? Do you want to watch Mason fuck me?” The werewolf moved forward, but frowned when Stiles shook his head. “Huh?”

“Not just him.” Stiles licked his lips obviously and nodded at Mason. “I reckon you could take us both now!”

“What? Both of your…?” He stared at the two huge cocks, gulping hard as his asshole quivered needily. “Can I cum, then?”

“All over me.” Stiles smirked, nodding at Mason’s smooth, glistening abs. “All over him too. Ok?”

“Oh yeah!”

 

Stiles directed Mason to sit at the top of the bed, propped forward by the piled-up duvet and all his pillows, and re-lubed his cock, grinning wickedly as Mason groaned and arched his back into Stiles’ touch. All too soon the older teenager pulled away. "Fuck, man, I need to shoot so badly!"

"I know." Stiles wetted his lips, walking Liam forward, cock pressing against his boyfriend's ass as he grinned, leaning back into him. "And trust me. none of us are gonna last five minutes once we start!" He gestured for Liam to get on Mason's lap, watching eagerly as his boyfriend climbed onto the huge black cock. "So hot!"

"Mmmh!" Liam grunted, feeling his ass getting filled again, easier this time, moving forward as Mason's arms wrapped around his back, holding him closer. They kissed suddenly, faces pressed together, the passion of the moment spilling over. He groaned and pulled back slightly, hands bracing himself on the bed, one reaching up to grip his best friend's shoulder. "Ok, let's do it!"

"You sure?" Mason asked him, running his hands down Liam's back to cup his pert ass, already quivering.

"Yeah. Stiles, c'mon, I wanna cum!"

"Well, you have lasted a really long time." Stiles grinned and knelt behind them, bending forward slightly, cock lying against Mason's dark shaft, already feeling the heat from Liam's ass. "This is gonna be so hot, guys!"

"Just do it already!" Liam groaned at him, "I'm so fucking close, Stiles, I'm just gonna cum on Mason's chest if you don't!"

"As much as I want your cum all over, dude," Mason grinned eagerly, "I really want to share your hole with your boyfriend!"

Stiles grinned and shuffled forward on the bed, reaching past Liam to grip the wooden slats of the headboard, arms resting on Liam's shoulders as he angled himself back down. He let himself sink naturally until his hard cock was pointing up at Liam's ass, lower than Mason's already wedged dick. "I've lubed up a lot more than normal, this will still hurt, but the good kind."

"Just hurry up!" Liam shouted at him.

"Fine, fine, so touchy!" Stiles grinned and lined himself up, using Mason's cock as a guide and pressed inside quickly, hearing Liam shout loudly.

"AH!"

"Quick enough for ya?"

"Damnit, Stiles!" The werewolf gasped and swore. "Fuck!"

"Are you alright?" Mason asked, suddenly worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Liam breathed deep, eyes shut, knowing they had turned yellow as his healing kicked in. "I know you're grinning, Stiles. Stop it and start moving, my ass feels so full, I swear I'm gonna cum without touching myself!"

Stiles did most of the moving, jiggling in and out rapidly as Mason bucked up and down, fast and eager, no time for slow and steady. Liam was already so close, he could feel his boyfriend tensing up around them. They were all moaning now, pleasure beyond words, interspaced with the occasional grunt of "Oh yeah!" when Stiles' cock slipped across Mason's, and Liam's ass clenched around them both. Their rhythm kept getting faster and faster, sweat slicking their skin, Liam's hair plastered to his forehead as he was so completely filled. His cock was flooding precum all over Mason’s dark skin, the delicious contrast making him groan louder, eyes half closed in eternal ecstasy, as he linked an arm through Stiles’ legs to anchor him, to stop his boyfriend from slipping out. “Fuck yes!”

Mason pummelled up into him harder and harder, groaning every time his drooling head sparked off Stiles’ cock, balls bouncing off each other, their hands intertwined across Liam’s tight ass, pulling him down faster and rougher with each new thrust, trying to hold off the inevitable, desperate to keep the pleasure as close to one hundred percent perfect as possible. His mind was flung into orbit, not noticing how much his cock throbbed as Liam bounced up and down on him, lost in the ecstasy of Stiles’ cock trashing against his in the hot softness of his best friend’s ass, of their balls crashing into each other at every thrust upwards. It was at that moment that Mason lost the battle and yelled loudly, “GUYS, I’M FUCKING CUMMING!” He grunted, arching upwards, shoving as much of his cock into Liam’s tight hole as possible as the orgasm smashed against him, cum flooding his best friend’s ass.

“Fuck yeah, Mason!” Stiles howled, unloading his own torrent into his boyfriend, breath sucked from his lungs as he emptied his balls, hands gripping Liam’s shoulders hard enough to leave marks. “Oh yeah, Liam! Oh yeah, Liam! Oh yeah, Liam! Oh yeah, Liam!” He repeated endlessly, bucking hard against Liam’s ass, the sight of his and Mason’s cum leaking out of the stuffed hole enough to prompt him to cum again within seconds of his first, cock becoming over-sensitive in the soft heat of his boyfriend’s ass, while the still throbbing hardness of Mason’s dick made Stiles grind forward again, his mouth and tongue attacking Liam’s neck, grinning at the sight of his flushed face, sweat trickling down his skin.

Liam was in heaven, the scents of his boyfriend and his best friend surrounded him as they continued to pound him, their cum a part of him now, marking him, taking him for their own. He moaned loudly as he felt Stiles kiss him and gave his slick cock a quick pull, the action enough to finally make him cum. “Aw, yeah, yeah, Stiles! Mason! Here I go!” Liam arched his head back, opening his glowing yellow eyes to stare at the ceiling, his cum shot rocketing into the air, landing all over them, some ropes falling behind him to coat Stiles’ abs when his boyfriend fell back onto the bed, panting, while the rest rained down with a patter on Mason’s hair and face, his pecs and abs, and more on Liam’s sweat streaked body; the sight of all the cum, the sensation of it filling his ass, their still hard cocks buried inside him, Liam moaned softly. “So hot, so fucking hot seeing you covered in my cum, Mason…” His cock continued to dribble cum all over Mason’s dark glistening abs. 

Stiles let out a short laugh behind him and then collapsed on Liam’s back, forcing him down onto Mason, all three of them utterly spent.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you got some pleasure out of this. Normal updates to _An Eternity in Your Eyes_ will resume this week.


End file.
